Celebrating In Style
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: It's the last day of term, and Reid has some fun with Caleb and Pogue in class. What Reid doesn't know is that his actions will have some consequences. ReidxCalebxPogue. SLASH! Read warnings!


**Title:** Celebrating In Style  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid/Pogue/Caleb  
**Rating: **M / NC-17 / FRAO  
**Word Count:** 2,319  
**  
Notes/Warnings:** Slash, sex, swearing. This is a longer (more hardcore) version of _**Freedom**_ from my Ficlets series _**Of Life, Love and Power**_. My friend (who picked the prompt and pairing in the first place) wasn't satisfied with the amount of p0rn in the original ficlet, so she cracked her whip and made me add in the hot boy lovin'. ;P I hope you enjoy!

_"Italics"_ - means telepathy (From personal canon, not actual canon)

* * *

"...you'll be embarking on the next stage of your lives. A great adventure awaits you outside of these hallowed halls, be it the career you've always wanted or the higher education that you've decided to go for. This time is special for each and every one of you..."

Reid sighed; did he really think they were actually _listening_ to him? It was the last class of the last day of the semester. Every single student in the room was watching the clock tick down the minutes to the end of class and Reid could guarantee that not one of them had heard a word the tutor had said.

But then, this _was_ Mr Graceland. He always liked the sound of his own voice.

Reid sighed again and slouched in his seat, fingers playing with his pen as he tuned out Mr Graceland again.

"_Jesus Christ, don't he ever shut the hell up?_"

Reid smirked over to Pogue. The long-haired teen seemed just as irritated as everyone else; tapping his fingers against the desk.

"_Pogue, you've been here for how many years now?"_

"_Fuck you, Reid."_

"_Oooh, touchy."_

"_Will you two shut up?"_

The last was from Caleb, who was smirking into the book on his desk. Reid snorted out a quiet laugh as he watched them.

"_That's not what you were saying last night."_

Reid nearly burst out laughing at the twin shocked coughs that came from them, followed by similar glares.

"_See, I'm pretty sure you were telling me to talk last night."_

"_Shut up, Reid."_

"_What was it you were telling me last night?"_

"_Reid."_

"_Oh yeah, that was it: 'Scream for me, Reid. Wanna hear my name as you come for us.'"_

Reid saw the older boys shudder out the corner of his eye. Reid hid a smile in his hand, eyes flicking back to the clock on the wall. Three minutes.

"'_So fuckin' beautiful when you scream, Reid."_

"_Fuck's sake, Reid!"_

"'_Oh god, Caleb. Oh god, right there. So fucking good, Pogue. Always so good.'"_

"_Please?"_

" '_Harder, Caleb. Fuck me harder. Oh god, yes! Yes, please, god, right there...ugh!' "_

The bell rang and interrupted Mr Graceland's ever-lasting speech. The room was filled with noise as the class cheered. Books and papers were thrown up in the air, pens went flying and as one, the students stood from their seats, grabbed their bags and scrambled for the door. Reid lost sight of the other two in the excited crowd and he smiled to himself as he headed for the door. They'd probably head straight for the bathrooms or something and jerk off with each other.

Reid thought it was lucky that he was at the back of the crowd, since no-one noticed how two hands caught his arms and hauled him backwards into the nearest deserted hall. He yelped when he was pressed hard against the wall, his backpack falling to the floor with a dull thud.

"That wasn't very nice, Reid." Pogue breathed into his ear. The older boy moulded himself to Reid's back, pushing his hips into his ass and making his arousal known. "In fact, that was down-right _evil_."

Reid moaned and thrust his hips back into Pogue's. Caleb came up on his left, hands forcing themselves between his body and the wall and stroking him through his pants.

"I have an idea." He said; mouth dangerously close to his ear. The tip of his tongue pressed against his pulse for a few seconds before retreating back into his mouth. "Why don't we celebrate our freedom in style?"

"Why don't we _fuck_ you and make you scream so _loud,_ you won't be able to talk for the next _week_."

Reid could only moan as Pogue punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. The two boys took this as consent and pulled him away from the wall, dragging him towards the dorms.

The next thing he knew, his back was flat against a mattress and a wet tongue was invading his mouth. Pogue – or was it Caleb? - straddled his waist and pinned him down with a hand on each of his shoulders, stopping Reid from moving. He kissed back just as hard, lifting his head from the mattress and gripping the strong thighs in an effort to gain more contact with the other boy.

A second pair of hands started on his pants. Reid groaned into the hot mouth and tried to lift his hips. The mouth pulled away and Reid opened his eyes to glare up at Pogue, who just smirked back. His pants were pulled off and Caleb crawled up behind Pogue, arms sliding around his waist and unfastening the other set of pants. Reid watched with lust-filled eyes as Caleb's hand dipped into the open material, under the waistband of his shorts and finally wrapped around Pogue's cock. The long-haired teen groaned and let his head fall back to Caleb's shoulder, hips rocking into his hand.

"No fair." Reid said, pouting at the older boys and trying to push his hips up. Caleb smirked over Pogue's shoulder.

"Neither was the stunt you pulled back there." He replied, stroking Pogue faster and making him moan. Reid swallowed, eyes fixed on the outline of Caleb's hand.

"True." His hands clenched around Pogue's thighs, "But I seem to recall you saying you'd fuck me until I screamed myself hoarse."

Caleb's hand stopped and Pogue let out a small whimper in protest. "That's right. We did."

"Well don't just sit there, boys." He replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Fuck me."

The two oldest looked at each other, communicating silently with their eyes. Reid's stomach flipped when two dirty, sexy smiles were turned on him. Those smiles promised things that Reid wanted, craved for, _needed_. Two pairs of eyes burned black for the briefest of seconds and then Reid _knew_ he was in trouble.

Or Heaven, he wasn't sure which yet.

Within a few seconds, Reid's hands were tied to the headboard with black rope. Surprise had him pulling at the ties, but they were too tight for him to get out of.

"What the—"

"'Cause you teased us in class." Pogue said, sliding from Reid's body and standing by the bed. Caleb followed.

"So we're gonna tease you." The oldest boy added.

Reid pulled against the rope and glared at them. He knew that if he had any real problem with it, they'd stop immediately. He snorted; it was good to know that he still held some control over them.

Or was it the other way around.

He could only watch as Caleb and Pogue undressed each other between long, slow kisses. Hands peeled school uniform from their bodies, uncovering strong muscles and soft skin to Reid's eyes. The blond moaned in the back of his throat. He wasn't sure where to look first. They were so hot together; all dark and toned and smooth. They kissed slowly and deliberately, tongues stroking and licking in an obscene display of sexual need. One of Caleb's hands was buried in Pogue's hair, holding his head firmly as he tipped his own head back a little and sucked on his tongue.

"Fuck..." Reid breathed, hips shifting restlessly on the bed. His wrists pulled at the ropes; oh god he was so hard right now. He just needed them to touch him, fuck him, make him come.

They didn't seem to have heard him though, or if they did, they were ignoring him. Reid wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Eyes tracked the movement of Pogue's hands as they popped each button of Caleb's shirt open and finally pushed it from his shoulders. The dark-haired boy had to pull his hands from Pogue's body to let the shirt fall to the floor. While Caleb was busy with that, Pogue's hands went to his pants and unfastened them, giving them that extra push to puddle around Caleb's socked feet. His boxers followed soon after.

Caleb returned the favour. His fingers traced over Pogue's defined muscles, nails scratching over hard nipples. Pogue groaned into Caleb's mouth, hands clutching at his hips and bringing their naked cocks together once his pants were down. Reid's own hips bucked off the bed when things heated up even more. Their kiss turned fierce and hands wandered across bare skin roughly; moans and pants filling the air as cocks touched and stroked and glided across each other.

"Please!" Reid whined, thrusting his hips up and growling in frustration when he met clear air. "Please, just fuck me already!"

Caleb broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against Pogue's temple and staring at the blond with half-lidded eyes.

"He's still talking." He said; voice thick.

"Less talking." Pogue replied, licking a stripe up Caleb's neck before biting down into the soft flesh. "More screaming."

"Amen to that!"

Pogue rolled his eyes and let go of Caleb's skin, licking the teeth marks gently. Hands went down to Caleb's ass and squeezed once before pulling away and crawling in between Reid's legs. The blond lifted his hips in a blatant request for Pogue to suck his cock; a request Pogue laughed at and shook his head.

"Not gonna be that easy, Reid."

He blew out a frustrated breath and let his head fall back to the bed, "Fuckin' _hate_ you!"

Caleb chuckled and walked around the bed, kneeling up on the free side and crawling towards them. His eyes stayed on Reid as he lowered his mouth to the nearest nipple and sucked. Reid arched into his mouth and he grinned.

"No you don't."

"No," Reid panted, "I don't."

Pogue snorted and spread Reid's legs. He shuffled down the bed until his head was level with the younger boy's cock and he smirked. Reid lifted his head and looked down the line of his body.

"Well?" He asked, "What are you—"

The question was interrupted by a strangled gasp and followed by a long moan. Pogue's tongue speared into Reid's entrance over and over again, his hands holding each cheek apart as he mouthed Reid's ass. The blond arched and moaned and rolled his hips, trying in vain to gain more contact.

While Pogue was busy with Reid's ass, Caleb was kissing his way down Reid's chest. Teeth scraped and bit down into muscle and skin; leaving his own mark on the writhing boy beneath them. He made it all the way down to Reid's cock, letting his mouth hover above the tip. He breathed slowly, watching it twitch.

"Caleb...Caleb, _please_!"

Then Caleb moved away, causing Reid to whine and moan just as Pogue's tongue slicked him again. The older boy smirked and pushed a hand through Pogue's hair as he tounge-fucked Reid, eyes taking in every single movement.

As one, Caleb and Pogue moved. Reid whimpered as Pogue's tongue left him, cracking his eyes open to plead with his brothers. He found he didn't need to. Pogue lifted himself to his knees and positioned himself, lifting Reid's hips easily. Reid didn't need telling twice and wrapped his legs around Pogue's body automatically, wanting to feel him inside and fucking him senseless.

His arms pulled at the rope that tied him to the bed.

"Damnit, untie me!"

"No can do, blondie."

Reid was about to respond when Pogue finally inched inside. He gasped, legs clenching around Pogue's body and his heels pressing into the small of his back. Pogue smirked, but it was strained as he pushed into Reid as the slowest pace.

"Faster, please! Fucking...nnnng..."

Caleb straddled his body and leaned down until they were face to face.

"I know how bad you want to touch us, Reid." He murmured, breath ghosting over his lips, "I know how badly it's killing you not being able to."

Reid could only moan in reply as Pogue chose that moment to thrust hard; sheathing himself all the way inside. Caleb smiled down at him, but he couldn't see it. Reid's eyes were closed tight and his mouth was wide open; pulling in gasps and breathing out pleas for more.

"Caleb..." Pogue moaned from behind him, a hand gripping his shoulder. "Whatever you were gonna do, do it now. Fuck, do it now!"

Caleb shivered at the demand and nodded. He moved, turning around to straddle Reid backwards. He stared at Pogue for a few second before he bent double and swallowed Reid's cock.

From that point on, Reid knew nothing except the feel of Pogue slamming into him hard and fast and Caleb's hot mouth around his cock. He choked out a moan, arms straining against the ropes as his back arched with the pleasure. He was mindless; torn between pushing into Pogue's thrusts and Caleb's mouth and not caring either fucking way. Words fell from his mouth like a waterfall and he found himself cursing and blessing them in the same breath. Caleb's tongue swiped over the head randomly, adding to the mounting pressure in the base of his spine. Sweat dripped down his body; he wouldn't last much longer.

Then one of Pogue's thrusts hit _right there_ and Reid saw stars. With a sound caught between an animalistic howl and a shrill scream, Reid came hard into Caleb's mouth. He barely felt the rhythmic swallowing around his throbbing cock as he fell weakly back to the bed. Pogue thrust once, twice, three times and he came with Reid's name on his lips.

And Caleb? The oldest lifted his lower body and stared at the mess shared between his and Reid's lower abdomen. With a breathless laugh, he used the Power to clean them up and untie the ropes around Reid's wrists. The blond didn't even seem to notice as his arms fell back to the bed. The blissful smile on the flushed lips told them all they needed to know.

Sometimes, Reid fucking _loved_ his Power.


End file.
